model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
James Hale
J''ames Hale is a Half-Blood wizard, the son of Jason Hale and Emily Hale. James has four siblings, only one of which, his twin Terrence, goes to Hogwarts as of now. Both his twin and him were sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'' Physical Appearance James has quite pale skin, and auburn hair. His hair is often unkempt, and hangs over his forehead in no particular style. He is currently of slightly above average height, and has hazel eyes. He has an extremely light spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose. His clothes are often rumpled, as he can't be bothered to straighten them out, and he can usually be found in casual clothes. Personality James is generally an amicable person, only growing sour when views that he holds to be true are challenged. He will lash out, often without any kind of warning, and doesn't think. James does not have any aims, and will often latch on to the aims of people he looks up to, even if he doesn’t really agree with them. This could alienate him from his real friends, because of the contrary views held by people he looks up to Family History Jason Hale: Jason was a lower class man from a family of lower class people. He worked as a gardener part time, and also orchestrated floral displays at weddings and such. He was a muggle, with no idea of the magical world or the people that lived in it. Emily Sullivan: Emily was a british witch who fled from Britain because of the bad memories contained there. Her sister, James and Terrence’s aunt, had died there. She was best at herbology, which might explain why they eventually got together. She was not too good at combative magic, mostly using her magical ability to heal and grow plants. She was a pure-blood. First meeting: They first met when Jason was tending to the public gardens in Boston. He was next to a lake, pruning some shrubs when he noticed her. She was being rather careless, and using magic to rejuvenate some of the dead plants. She did not see him, but he caught sight of her. Further contact: He followed her around, finding out all that he could about her, her name, address, and so on. Finally he gathered his courage and approached her with all that he had found out. She didn’t obliviate, instead finding this ‘sweet’ and she started seeing him more often. She explained the magical world to him, knowledge that he passed down to his children. Marriage: They had been seeing each other for just under a year when he asked her to marry him. Charmed, she said yes. The wedding was a few months after he asked for her hand in marriage. It was a small affair, and they told almost no one, Emily’s parents only finding out after she became noticeably pregnant. James & Terrence: James and Terrence were born in the Fall (Autumn) of 2008. They were bought up side by side, followed by three other siblings. They were bought up by both their mother and father equally until they were 9 years old. Their mother taught them about the magical world, mostly Britain, and their father tried his hardest to make them worldly in the other sense. Death of Emily: However there was a complication in the birth of Emily's fifth child, Jack, and she ended up dying in childbirth. For the first year after her death Jason raised his children fairly well. He kept up his job, and worked extremely hard. This did not stop the parents of Emily, Reese and Moira, from being the main financer of the family. Jason, put under a huge amount of stress from the long hours he was putting in to his job, began to crack. He started to drink, and he would often come home enraged about something or other. He came dangerously close to hitting both of the twins when they came home from school with a ‘less than average’ report card, in his eyes. Then the letter for Hogwarts came. The twins were very suprised by this, as they expected to be sent to an American magical school, or not at all, but since their mother came from Hogwarts, and maybe from the pushing of Moira and Reese, the twins were admitted. Then Reese and Moira stepped in to the family problems, quickly reducing the amount of time Jason could see them. They put Jason into a program, and the three other children are staying with them for the time being. School Life First Year For the first quarter of James's first year he was practically anonymous, with the first real act that he did being to hit a student, Cora Ray. He floated in and out of classes, finally gaining some purpose when he met Christopher Engall, and later Erik Corren. He entered into the House Games, not expecting to get picked. In the first match, a match against Slytherin duellist Vanessa Morse. Before the game, Vanessa, James, and the Hufflepuff duellist Sage McGovern, had agreed mutually not to use the disarming spell, as it was deemed unfair. However, in the heat of the moment, Vanessa used that spell. This triggered James to stride up to her and curse her outside of combat. Due to the nature of that loss, no one was really angry with him for it, and he won the next match that he was in. He finished third. After the match with Morse, a shadow creature attacked the school, and did a little damage to James. He heard a voice in his head, which he promptly named Sylvester. This voice left after he seemingly freed it. Shortly after the competition finished, he met up with Erik Corren in the courtyard, and after a chat with him, Erik admitted both to himself and to James what his feelings were. James reimbursed these, and they became a sort of couple. Nearing the end of the year, James was beginning to feel like he was fitting in finally. DONE YET, WORK IN PROGRESS Relationships Terrence Hale Terrence is James's twin, and so for the early years of his life he had a very close relationship with his twin. This changed when they enrolled and went to Hogwarts, however. James became distant, a change going through his mind and in the way he thinks about things. He began to alienate Terrence, the both of them forming very different friend and social groups. Terrence was more social at the beginning, with James not really talking to anyone. James has not seen Terrence for a while to his writer being absent, and this is playing with his emotions and making him feel guilty for not talking to him more before he went missing. Christopher Engall Christopher Engall was the real first person that James had feelings for, quickly attaching to him after a disastrous fight in the courtyard. He sat with him at the winter feast, and interacted with him quite often, as they were both staying at school during this period. They hatched a kind of plan to make a club, but this is still to have any work put into it. James became more and more obsessed with him, and finally ending with Layla Silverwood finding out about this, and some strange tea prompting him to send a soppy letter to Chris. Chris, luckily for James, brushed this off as a practical joke. Erik Corren Erik and James first met up after the incident with the shadow attacking the school. They had both been affected by it, and with James currently infatuated with Chris, he quickly was distant to Erik, pushing him away slightly. However, they began to become better and better friends. James would constantly fight with Erik, partly due to the affection that Erik was denying that he had for James. Eventually, one night in the courtyard, Erik was pushed to confess his feelings, with James seemingly feeling the same. They are currently in a relationship that they aren't letting anyone else know about. Layla Silverwood Layla Silverwood first met James when he was in the library. They didn't pay much attention to each other, and he really only talked to her after she found out that he had been absorbing Chris's ideas, ideas that pushed her away from Chris. She doesn't really care about James, and while she might have changed him from believing everything that Chris says, James sees her as cruel. She seemingly tormented him over it, answering the questions he threw at her with disregard to how he felt about the answers. She broke through to him, but overall he still harbours distrust for her. Category:Retired Character